videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Intros
Location: Great Ocean Synopsis: It is a stormy night on the Great Ocean. The hunters are surveying for land, and see what happens to be a small island made of stone. However, much to their chagrin, the island seems to sink, followed by a big pectoral fin. A loud growl fills the water, and a huge whale-like Leviathan rams into the boat, making it "jump". It then swims around the boat, spitting ice balls at the boat, just before getting shot by the Gun lance of a hunter. It stares at the hunters on the boat and emits a loud roar, and the hunt begins. Deserted Island: Area 11: Slice a fish A pair of fish, size bigger than a man swim in from the right. Although the scene looks peaceful, it quickly changes as a group of much smaller one frantically speed away from a dark octopus figure moving towards them, swinging its tentacles as if they were blades, only its red eyes visible. The creatures appears, its tentacles show to contain blades and with a pink hide. Unable to catch the smaller fish it moves to get the big ones, flailing hard with all four tentacles it stuns the fish. It brings two to each fish and slices both into three pieces. It growls, extending its mouth to eat the meat. Camera then shifts to the entrance, where the hunter is. Location: Deserted Island Area 9 Synopsis: In the ocean, two Scoistos investigate an Epioth carcass floating near the seafloor. The Mollusks grab the dead Herbivore with their tentacles, and try to see how it died before consuming it; however, a large Leviathan swims by, and they immediately let go and spread their tentacles. The Leviathan then rushes at one of the Scoistos, slams its jaws onto it, and eats it; later, the second Scoliosis latches on the Leviathan, but it simply picks the Mollusk off of it, swims around it 5 times, and creates a large vortex, sucking the Mollusk in; after that, the giant rams into it and kills it. It then pulls its head into the air and lets out an ear-splitting roar. Location: Deserted Island Area 9 Synopsis: In the area, two Ludroth are harassing a large, mossy shell. After a few seconds, one of the Ludroth comes near the opening of the shell, and suddenly, the apytchi of the shell open, and a large mass of hooked tentacles shoots out, grabs one of the Ludroth, and retract back into the shell, bringing the Leviathan into it. After a few more seconds, the same fleshy mass of tentacles comes out, and the soft-bodied monster sprays ink, driving the second Ludroth away. The large Mollusk then starts swimming slowly away. Location: Tropics Area 10 Synopsis: It is a dark night in the Tropics, and a Conga has sought refuge in a desolate cave. The young Fanged Beast starts to drink the water from the large pool from the cave; while it is doing so, an unknown Temnoceran that was hiding on the ceiling begins to move. The monster soon comes up to the location where the Conga is drinking; after a few seconds, the Fanged Beast finally looks up, and the monster drops down on it, grabs it with its mandibles, and starts sucking its blood. Once it sucks the now-unconscious Conga dry, it throws it aside, rears up, and shoots a big web out of its abdomen. Location: Underwater Ruin Synopsis: In the Underwater Ruin, all seems peaceful. However, the entire place suddenly starts to quake, and a massive claw comes shooting out of the walls right before sinking back in. Later, a giant, bulky Carapaceon barrels out of the ground and sinks to the seafloor. The Carapaceon snaps its claws three times and sends forth orange, explosive bubbles, right before turning around and shooting forth a blast of bubbles that collapse and explode. After the bubbles explode, the Carapaceon taunts. Location: Deserted Island Area 6 Synopsis: A Qurupeco flies into the area, with the hunter chasing after it. Once it lands, it expands its gular sac, and a loud, bird-like screech erupts from its mouth, surprising the hunter. After a few seconds, the same scream sounds in the distance, and a large, eagle-like Bird Wyvern flies down from the skies and attempts to grab the hunter with its claws, scaring the Qurupeco away for a bit. However, he/she dodges the wyvern's talons just in time, and it lands on the ground and taunts. Synopsis: It is a dark and stormy night in the Tropics, and a dark, bird-like figure can be seen in the distance. Soon, the figure advances towards the ground, revealing itself to actually be the same eagle-like Bird Wyvern. The then stops and hovers 8 meters above the ground, flaps two times, twirls around while launching a circular row of water balls, dives down onto the ground, and throws some quills before pulling its head back and emitting a loud screech. Location: Coral Highlands Synopsis: In a Coral Highlands the Fanged Wyvern in the rock then The Wyvern Roar's to call Wyverns and the Wyvern scrawls with a roar and a Bite. Location: Deserted Island Synopsis: In the sea Epioth swimming in the water the Benthodon comes to eat them and gulp them then the Benthodon Gets the roar and use fire balls. Location: Ancient Forest '''Synopsis: '''in the night in the Ancient Forest a diamond lion sniffs and search some food to eat the diamond lion roars and beats the chest Category:Lists